Bonds
by xnaruchanx
Summary: Betrayal. He would do anything for power. Anything. Even if it meant severing his remaining bonds. The bonds he had once fought so hard to protect, the bonds that he had once found so precious..


**Hi guys! :D its my first fanfic please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>~Bonds~<br>**

As much as it pained him to leave, he had to. There was no other option. He could see that if he stayed, Konoha would not give him the power he needed. Leaving the village was the only thing he could do to get stronger. If not, he would remain weak...

" _You are still too weak. You don't have enough hate. And you know something?" He leans forward and whispers, "You never will."_

He gritted his teeth. His only goal - revenge. He was an avenger. He would avenge his clan, but most of all- his parents. He knew one day he would kill that bastard of a brother. No doubt about it. Only then would he be able to sleep peacefully again.

_Only then might I return..._

He couldn't just sit there like the helpless eight year old he was four years ago, watching as the old Uchiha compound was stripped of all its former glory and became like any other crime scene.

_(" I have lost all hope for this pathetic clan.")_

_It was all his fault._

The pain of losing someone precious, people he cared about, even thinking about it was excruciating. His pale hand reached to clutch at his shirt where his heart presumably was.

_Bonds_.Those were the cause of his pain. The bonds with his clan, relatives and parents. Especially the bonds with the man he had sworn to kill one day. In a mere second, the bonds of love were replaced with fiery hatred. Sasuke gritted his teeth in bonds with his friends - _Team Seven..._

He wanted to break them in order to gain the power he needed so badly even though it had come with a hefty price - to break the bonds that he had once wanted to protect.

He had clenched his fists unconsciously and now felt the stinging pain in his palms that his fingernails had left behind.

_Just like the pain in my heart_

_(" We are unique siblings. I am the barrier you must overcome, so you and can continue to exist together.")_

_Emotions had made you weak and soft_. He had tried to tell himself that everyday.

_(" Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, despise me , hate me. Run run and cling to life, survive in an unsightly way. Then someday, when you have these same eyes, come before me.")_

He would take his revenge some day. He would avenge his clan and hopefully live to re-populate it once again. Although there was a high chance that he would not Itachi was s dangerous S-ranked criminal. He had murdered hundreds and maybe thousands without even batting an eyelash. Even if both had perished in battle, the Uchiha clan would forever be lost and the secrets of the sharingan would die with them. However, that was a risk he was willing to take in order to get revenge on his clan's murderer._  
><em>

_Bonds_- they are useless. They only got in the way of his revenge. He hated the pain he felt when that annoying pink-haired girl got hurt or when his brother had attempted to kidnap that blond moron.

He knew what it felt like. To lose everyone that was dear to him. Not a single one of his relatives spared, all of them; killed in cold blood. What it felt like to have all his love stripped away from him in one night. Itachi had made it all possible. The only bonds he should have are the bonds of hatred he shared with his older brother. Never again does he want to experience that pain ever again.

Due to this, he had distanced himself from all the other children in the academy, bearing the entire Uchiha clan's hatred on his shoulders, without a friend in the world. Most of the students were smart, they stayed clear of him at all costs (the boys mostly). The girls however were attracted to him like moths to a flame_. Annoying_. Some however had gossiped about his clan's massacre when they thought he wasn't listening. He hated it, them not minding their own damn business. The days in the academy was one of the worst days of his twelve years of existence. It was because he had spent most of it alone.

He had chosen to stray away from the other children in the academy. Instead of having fun and playing with the other students, he had used that time to further perfect the techniques that his late father had entrusted to him. He had been silently planning the faithful battle between the two last remaining Uchiha. (A/N: Sasuke didn't know about Madara yet. :P) Resulting in nearly everyone in the academy thinking that he hated them. In truth, he was scared, afraid of forming those precious bonds again, terrified of going through that same kind of pain once more. Thus, he chose his own path - The path of solitude.

As Sasuke gradually got older, Team Seven was formed. In the months that they had spent together as a team, he knew that those bonds were beginning to form again. When he first saw them, he thought of them to be nothing but idiots. But now, those two were slowly but surely making their way into his cold heart. Because of this, he had to break those bonds, squish every single emotion that was useless to a true shinobi. Emotions like happiness and love...

Snapping back into reality, he shot a quick glance at the clock. It was just past midnight. He had to leave now. There was no turning back on his quest for ultimate power. Power that that idiotic snake was wiling to give him in exchange for his body. No way in hell was he giving up his body. Not if he could kill that bloody snake first. He smirked.

_("This is what happens when you are skilled. Power causes you to become isolated and arrogant.")_

He picked up his purple backpack and slung it over his shoulders. Turning back, he took one last look at his apartment. Memories came flooding back as he spotted that familiar picture.

_Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi._

_Missions, training, the Chuunin exams_. He placed the picture face down hoping to never see it again. He knew it would hurt too much. He could imagine the pain and sadness in their eyes if they knew he was gone.

Turning away, Sasuke exited his apartment and headed for the village gates.

He knew at that moment that these bonds with Team Seven had already formed. He could feel it. He was sure that they could too. As he strolled down the path, hands in his pockets, he sincerely hoped that one day, they would be the ones to pull him out of the darkness.

_Bonds. The bonds of friendship._

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Okay?good?bad? Please tell me I need feedback :D <strong>

**And in case you didn't know, the words in the brackets were Itachi's quotes :)**

** please review! :) **


End file.
